


Is Polo-sexual a Thing?

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans Fanfiction, Chris Evans Imagine, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Hot Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, chris evans blurbs, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans smut, chris evans x fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: That damn white polo tee. You knew it would be the death of you. But you hadn't anticipated how much it would ruin you.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Is Polo-sexual a Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this off my chest lmao  
> I feel like quarantine is driving me crazy and horny  
> And our boy is serving us lewks, as if life is a fashion show😣  
> Yep, I need help, but in the meantime, enjoy :)  
> Forgive me for any mistakes, I finished writing this at 3AM. :))))  
> -Lexi.

**_A white polo. Jesus, he was so vanilla. And predictable. And old-fashioned. WHY DID HE LOOK SO DAMN SCRUMPTIOUS IN IT THEN?!_** you wondered, laying spread-eagled on the breakfast bar.

The day had started off as normal, both of you busy with your own work; him, with ASP and you with your case files. You both had agreed on a week of no sex, to ensure that you don't overdo it. Or something along those lines. You mentally cursed yourself for suggesting that fucking idea, considering how that entire week he had worn nothing but the tightest shirts, and a new St. Christopher's pendant. You had tried concentrating on your work, but he was always in your periphery of vision. To top it off, his new tattoo was peeking from the open neck, driving you insaneThe fact that he had no idea how hot he was looking made him sexier, and that got you all hot and bothered. You chanted your mantra in your head like a broken record; _It's just a shirt, the week is coming to an end, you can DO it_.

Or at least you thought you could. But he was making it too goddamn difficult, with all the bending and stretching. Granted, he was just doing normal chores, like dusting the kitchen counters, or keeping stuff on shelves, but it was Chris Evans. Nothing about him was normal; even him doing the laundry was sexy.

You mentally groaned and looked back at your laptop screen, trying to read for the umpteenth time. Just then, you heard a loud sound from the kitchen, sounding suspiciously like a plate or some utensil being dropped.

" _Oh god, what did you do now-_ " you began, stopping short when you saw the sight in front of you.

Chris was on all fours, his ass in the air; searching for something that had rolled under the counter. To reiterate, he was on all fours, in his tight jeans, ass in air. _Oh sweet Jesus_.

" _What happened?_ "

Chris looked up and gave you a small smile. " _Oh hey, babe! Nothing, Dodger just knocked over the spoons with his toy. Sorry, did I disturb you?_ "

" _Kinda have been, since morning._ " you grumbled under your breath.

"What?"

" _Oh, umm, nothing._ "

" _Come on, tell me. Is something wrong?_ "

" _I don't know, did you have to wear that tight white shirt and pendant and parade it in front of me like you're a Abercrombie and Fitch model?_ " you cried, frustrated at his obtusity. 

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by your sudden outburst. A grin slowly forming on his face, he said, " _So it's just the white shirt then?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _And the pendant?_ "

" _Uh-huh._ "

" _But not me?_ " he smirked, raising his eyebrow.

" _Umm, what-_ " you shifted from foot-to-foot, now sure that your panties were wet.

He closed the distance between you two, his face merely inches from you.

" _Well, then maybe I should take it off. What with it being such a distraction to my lovely, hardworking wife._ ", he murmured, stressing on the _s_ deliberately.

" _Take...it..off?_ "

" _Yeah, won't that help you?_ " he said, starting to pull up the hem of the t-shirt.

" _NO! I mean...it's just a shirt, it's no big deal..._ " you faltered, your eyes now fixed on his lips.

Before you could say anything else, his lips were on yours. Soft at first, his lips started sucking your bottom lip. Linking your hands around his neck, you deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. Caressing your waist, he pulled you closer to him, not breaking the kiss; exploring your mouth, as if to memorise every part of it.

You broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Chris looked at you, panting, his eyes wide and full-blown with lust. Not letting go of your waist, he walked you to the kitchen till your back hit the counter. Leaning down, he left kisses all over your neck, licking and sucking over your pulse point. You groaned, bucking your hips against his, trying to feel some friction. 

He felt you and thrust back, grinding against you steadily. You could feel yourself nearing, quicker than you had hoped.

No. It had been too long, and you didn't want it to end this quickly. You stood up quickly, pushing Chris away a little. He looked at you, perplexed, before seeing you drop to your knees.

You ran your hands up and down his thighs. God, his legs were to die for. You undid his belt and pulled his zipper down, achingly slow. Caressing him through his briefs, you could see that he was just as excited and needy as you were. He closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting his hips towards your hand. You quickly pulled down his underwear, to reveal his fully erect member standing tall and proud.

You gave his shaft a few strokes, running your tongue just along the tip; tasting his pre-cum. You couldn't control yourself. Without preamble, you took him entirely in your mouth, running your tongue over his veins. Pulling back, you looked up and saw him in a state of euphoria, his eyes shut. You couldn't stop the words that came out of your mouth then, seeing him so aroused.

" _Fuck my mouth, Chris._ "

He opened his eyes and gazed down at you, incredulously. " _What?_ "

" _Fuck my mouth._ " you breathed, grinning lasciviously.

He stopped for a beat; then held your face in his hands, and slowly thrust himself in your open mouth. He started off with a slow rhythm, hitting the back of your throat intermittently. You moaned, the vibrations going straight to his cock. You felt him speeding his thrusts up, indicating that he was close.

Suddenly, pulling himself from your mouth, he dragged you to your feet and picked you up, setting you down on the counter.

Briefly kissing you, he pulled down your shorts. " _As nice as that was, sweetheart, I didn't want to cum in your mouth. I want see your pretty lil' pussy, filled with my cum._ "

You moaned at his words, feeling yourself get wetter with every passing second. He looked at your dripping core, touching it ever-so-slightly. Stroking your wet lips, he pushed his index finger into your wet entrance. You groaned loudly, throwing your head back, craving more of him. Taking this as a signal, he added a second finger, fucking you with his fingers.

" _Chris...please..I want you in me..now.._ " you squeaked, desperately craving the feel of him in you.

Pulling his fingers out, he leaned over you and kissed you, deeply. You poured all your feelings into that kiss, wanting to show your man how much you needed him and loved him. He reluctantly pulled away from your lips, pulling your thighs wider apart and standing between them. Pumping his shaft a few times, he slowly entered you. You both groaned at the feeling of him; it was exquisite. Bottoming out, he stayed like that for a few seconds, allowing you to enjoy the fullness of him. You gasped, laying down on the counter. With that, he began moving; really moving. He began with slow, careful thrusts, setting a steady rhythm. When he saw your face contorted with pleasure, he sped up his thrusts, unable to hold back. He set up a punishing pace, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You felt like you were on fire, your walls clenching every inch of him. Mouth slack with pleasure, you pulled him down, holding him to your chest. He kissed and suckled on your hardened buds through your top, grateful that you hadn't worn a bra.

You could feel yourself reaching your climax, legs clenching around his hips. Chris doubled his speed, hands digging into your waist to a point where one might even call it slightly painful. But not you. This was exactly what you had wanted, since the beginning of the week. You ran your fingernails across his back, holding onto his hair for dear life. You felt stars burst across your eyes as you came, hard, screaming Chris' name as you clung to him like a vine. With a last few thrusts, he reached his climax as well, pouring himself into you, groaning your name as he buried his head in your neck, still within you. After a few moments, he spoke up.

" _Remind me never to have no-sex pacts with you, ever again. Nearly punched through a wall to stop myself from grabbing you and taking you on the couch._ "

You laughed. Placing a kiss to his nose, you whispered, " _Deal._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes, my mind is always in the gutter :)  
> As always, feedback is always appreciated.🌸


End file.
